


Officially Ours - Analogical

by StrawberryCantEven



Series: Kitties and Titties [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Female Character, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Married Couple, Married Life, Pets, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCantEven/pseuds/StrawberryCantEven
Summary: Vanessa and Lucy make some discoveries about Hank and take him to the vet to see if he can be theirs.





	Officially Ours - Analogical

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of shots

For Nessa and Lucy, becoming cat moms felt easy and natural, as if Hank was a missing piece of the puzzle. Despite this, the new journey they embarked on together came with many hidden obstacles. The first discovery of kitten parenthood occurred during the Hank’s first bath to clean his matted fur. As Vanessa picked up the young animal, she noticed that something was missing. It had taken a full day for the Silva-Abbotts to realize that Hank was female.

Needless to say, Lucy felt a tad bit disappointed in herself for not following through and checking the sex of the stray. Despite knowing that getting him to safety and caring for him emotionally was more important than what genitals he was born with Lucy couldn’t help but be upset.

Vanessa saw the downtrodden expression on her lover’s face and spoke up to get her in better spirits. “Look, Lu, gender and sex are bullshit, especially with animals. You know that, babe; I mean you are the science expert around here.” Nessa softly grabbed her wife’s chin to look her in the eyes. “Besides, he’s still our Hank, regardless of if he doesn’t have a, uhh, you know.”

“How is it that the lesbian in this couple has no issue saying the word ‘penis’?” Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle at the blush slowly blossoming on Nessa’s face.

Ness leaned in close and softly kissed her wife’s lips, “shut up.”

It had been a few days since the adorable Calico came into their life and since the discovery from Hank’s first bath. Lucy and her wife grew to love the new addition to their small family rather quickly. After some bonding time, getting all sorts of toys, as well as food and treats, it was finally time to see if their boy could truly be theirs. The Silva-Abbotts were able to get a veterinarian appointment for the new furry family member not even a week from when Lucy had rescued the stray.

~~~~~

After the vet technician led them into an exam room and wrote down what brought them in, it was a waiting game for the vet to enter the room. Nessa held the cat close, petting him softly while one of her legs was bouncing.

“Starlight,” Lucy started, slowly leaning into her wife’s shoulder, “it will be alright. I’m sure the vet will come in at any moment now.”

Vanessa let out a soft sigh, “you always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“I would certainly hope so Mrs. Silva-Abbott. After all, I’ve only been in love with you for as long as I can remember,” Lucy said playfully, but Ness knew that it was the truth, for she felt the same.

“Babe, that’s gay.”

Before Lucy could respond, there were three swift knocks on the door and the veterinarian entered the room with a clipboard in her hands. She set it down on the desk while introducing herself.

“Hi there, you two must be the Silva-Abbotts. I’m Dr. Towne,” she shook hands with each of the ladies and directed her attention to the happy kitten in Nessa’s arms, “and you must be little Hank, huh?”

“Uh, yes. I know it’s a rather unusual name, but to be fair, we did name him before we realized,” Lucy trailed off mid sentence.

“Ah, no need to worry. I’ve seen my fair share of animals that might be one sex technically, but act as if they were the other. So I take it the two of you use ‘he’ when talking about Hank,” Dr. Towne asked to which both of the ladies nodded, “very well, I’ll make sure we put that in his file.”

Hank mewed softly as Vanessa stood up to set him on the table so Dr. Towne could examine him herself, clearly not wanting to be away from his cuddle buddy.

“It’s okay, bud. I’m still here,” Ness assured him, continuing to pet him softly.

The kitten purred quietly while being examined quickly by the vet in front of him.

“Well everything seems to be normal for him, considering his age. I’d say Hank is maybe around three months old, although since he is a stray there’s no way to know for certain. I’m going to use this, a microchip scanner to see if he does have one.” After a minute of scanning the reader came up negative. “Well, I’ve got some good news. Little Hank here isn’t chipped, so if you are willing to care for him we can chip him today and have him set up to be yours!”

Lucy got up from her seat to stand next to her wife, grabbing her hand that wasn’t petting Hank. “This is something we’ve talked a lot about, especially the last few days, Nessa. If you are ready for this, let’s do this.”

“Okay,” Ness replied, a few happy tears streaming down her face, “Let’s do this.”

With the confirmation, the vet left the room with the kitten in her arms. The two ladies held each other in a warm embrace, waiting for Hank to return.

“We’re really doing this. We’ll really be a family now. You, me, and our little boy.” Vanessa couldn’t help but smile as her happy tears kept falling.

Her wife brushed those tears away with the pads of her thumbs. “He’s been that little piece we were missing,” she replied in agreement.

Hank and the vet came back only after a few moments. Then the kitten was handed to Lucy for her to hold.

“I believe this little guy is yours,” Dr. Towne said looking at the happy family, “if you ever need anything you have our number. Other than that we’ll want to see him in two to three months in order to spay him and give him his booster shots.” With that she said goodbye and walked out of the room.

“He’s officially ours, huh?”

Nessa smiled at her wife cradling the small kitten, their kitten. “Hank’s a Silva-Abbott, just like his mamas. C’mon let’s take him home and let our friends meet our little boy. I have a feeling they’re gonna love him.”

“Especially Poppy,” Lucy added as they started walking to their car.

“Oh, for sure. Becca will have to make sure she takes her allergy medicine whenever she comes over,” Ness commented while getting into the drivers side seat and starting the car.

Lucy merely hummed in response and started petting Hank idly as her wife started to drive their little family home.

And for the first time it really felt like it was a home.


End file.
